


Wahrheit unter Drogen

by Mabji



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Confessions, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf der Jagd nach einem Verbrecher, bekommt John eine ordentliche Menge Drogen gespritzt. Was er offenbart, sobald er wieder aufwacht, wird Sherlock sehr glücklich und Mary sehr wütend machen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheit unter Drogen

“Das ist nicht witzig, Sherlock! Wo zur Hölle hast du John denn zum letzten Mal gesehen?”, knurrte Greg und drehte sich suchend im Kreis. “Egal wie stark John ist, er könnte ernsthaft verletzt worden sein!”  
“DENKST DU ERNSTHAFT, DAS WIEß ICH NICHT, GEORG?”, schrie der dunkle Lockenkopf zurück und dem DI fiel das fast schon wahnsinnige Flackern in den hellen Augen besonders negativ auf. Nicht gut!  
“John war nur 2 Meter hinter mir, als wir um die Lagerhalle rum gelaufen sind. Hinten auf dem Packplatz stand er rechts von mir. Als der Mörder aufgetaucht ist, hat er einen kurzen Versuch gemacht, ihm das Messer abzunehmen, aber der Feigling ist sofort weggelaufen.”, zählte Sherlock hektisch auf, und machte sich schon auf den Weg seine letzten Schritte zurückzuverfolgen. “Verdammter Park! Auf dem Gras konnte ich seine Schritte nicht mehr hören.”

Sherlock fing an zu rennen und Greg versuchte mitzuhalten. Was auch immer mit dem Arzt passiert war, Sherlock würde es doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen!  
“Hast du versucht ihn anzurufen?”, fragte Lestrade. Er versuchte wirklich nur hilfreich zu sein, der abfällige Blick war also seiner Ansicht nach absolut ungerechtfertigt.  
Der Grauhaarige verdrehte nur die Augen und zückte sein eigenes Handy.  
Gut, dass er den Blonden auf einer Kurzwahltaste hatte. Es tutete, ein mal… zwei mal… und dann hörte Greg es. Angenehmes Geigenspiel, wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war es das Lied, welches Sherlock auf Johns Hochzeit gespielt hatte?  
Sherlock schien es auch gehört zu haben. Er drehte sich um und pirschte durch eine dichte Baumgruppe.  
Dahinter lag eine reglose Gestallt auf dem Rasen.

Grauen machte sich in Greg breit.  
Bis er John jedoch erreicht hatte, war Sherlock allerdings schon damit fertig den Kürzeren auf Wunden zu untersuchen.  
Außer Atem und unter Hochspannung fragte er: “Was hat er? Ist er verletzt?”  
Nachlässig deutete der Dunkelhaarige auf etwas, dass im Gras lag.  
Greg beugte sich vor und hob es auf. Es war eine Spritze, an der Spitze schimmerte noch etwas Blut und die verbliebene Flüssigkeit schimmerte bedrohlich.  
“Drogen?”  
“Oh, um Himmels Willen, Greg! Natürlich Drogen, was denn sonst? Riecht nach Opium, sieht auch so aus. Das solltest du als Polizist wissen! Halt die Klappe!”

Umständlich hievte Sherlock den Blonden hoch und halb auf seinen Schoss.  
Wenn man nicht genau hinsah wirkte es benahe, als versuche Sherlock John in seinen Armen in den Schlaf zuwiegen.  
Plötzlich kam Greg sich mehr als überflüssig vor. “Ähm… Sherlock, ich… Weißt du was, ich gehe und besorge einen Krankenwagen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Mary… ja, okay. Bring ihn so gut es geht auf die Beine!”  
Taktischer Rückzug schien dem DI hier wirklich das Beste zu sein!

oOoOoOoOo

Natürlich bekam Sherlock von Gregs Abwesenheit schon gar nichts mehr mit.  
Von Sorge beinahe übermahnt suchte er nach Johns Puls. Glücklicher Weise war dieser Stark und Gleichmäßig, wie immer.  
Das konnte man über seinen eigenen Puls nicht sagen, der raste in doppelter Geschwindigkeit. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt John für immer verloren zu haben.  
Es reichte ihm schon, dass er ihn an eine verrückte Killerin hatte abtreten müssen.  
‘Unfair!’, brüllte es durch seinen Verstand, doch das war nun nicht der Punkt!  
Johns stabiler Puls war ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er keine Überdosis abbekommen hatte. Gut, es war ein Opium gewesen. Dennoch würde er die nächsten Stunden extrem Benommen sein. Opium war früher einmal als Wahrheitsdroge eingesetzt worden. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er spätestens Morgen, wenn die Droge sein System wieder verlassen hatte, mehr als wütend sein würde!

Dabei sah er gerade so friedlich aus!  
Irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis Palast tauchte das Märchen von Dornröschen auf, welches seine Mutter ihm irgendwann einmal vorgelesen hatte.  
Es wäre so leicht den Versuch zu machen, den Blonden wach zuküssen. Er müsste sich nur 10cm vorbeugen, dann könnte er seine Lippen leicht über die anderen streichen lassen, erst Federleicht, dann mit etwas mehr Druck.  
Und wenn er seinen Mund leicht öffnen würde, um mit seiner Zunge über Johns Lippen zu lecken, dann würde der Blonde den Kuss erwidern.

Der Lockenschopf blinzelte und war wieder in der Realität. John noch immer schwer und warm in seinen Armen.  
Wütend auf sich selbst über diesen sentimentalen Unfall, schlug er John doch etwas gröber als gewollt ins Gesicht, um ihn wach zu bekommen.  
Zunächst passierte einfach gar nichts, erst beim dritten Versuch begann der Arzt endlich zu zucken.  
“John, wach auf!”, forderte Sherlock eindringlich.  
Grummelnd und mit verzogenem Gesicht, bewegte der Arzt sich unkoordiniert bis er schließlich die Augen auf machte.  
Sherlocks Atem stockte. Er hatte noch nie so große Pupillen gesehen. Es gab John den Ausdruck eines unschuldigen Welpen.

“Sherlock, was ist passiert? Haben wir ihn gekriegt?”, nuschelte er leise.  
“Keine Sorge, wir haben ihn bekommen. Du hast allerdings auch was bekommen, nämlich…”, er brach ab, da John nach der Hälfte seines Satzes offensichtlich nicht mehr zuhörte. Stattdessen starrte er an ihm vorbei. “John?”  
“Wow, schau nur Sherlock. Ich kann den großen Wagen sehen. Das habe ich das letzte mal in Afghanistan gemacht. So schön!”  
Sherlock musste sich beherrschen, um nicht über Johns dümmlichen, verzückten Ausdruck zu lachen. Dann richtete er sich Kraftvoll auf und zog den Arzt gleich mit auf die Beine. Der Blonde schwankte mehr als das er stand, aber sonst ging es.

“Na komm, John. Wir sollten Lestrade finden. Die Sterne kannst du dir später noch angucken!”, sagte er sanft und hackte den Arzt bei sich selbst unter, damit er ihm nicht noch einmal verloren ging.  
Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. John war nicht zum Gerade-Laufen in der Lage und rannte immer wieder in ihn herein. Es störte Sherlock reichlich wenig!  
“Sherlock, Pilze! Die sollten wir pflücken und eine leckere Soße machen, zusammen mit Steak und Salzkartoffeln. Ich koche, aber du musst deine Versuche vom Küchentisch räumen!”  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und griff dann Blitzschnell nach Johns Hand, als dieser sich davonstehlen wollte. “John, dass sind Fliegenpilze. Die kann man nicht esse.”  
“Okay, dann gehen wir einkaufen. Ich habe solchen Hunger!”  
“Nein, wir bringen dich jetzt zum Notarzt.”

Grummelnd und zeternd ließ der Arzt sich ein paar Schritte weiter schleifen.  
“Und danach?”  
Aus dem Konzept gebracht blieb Sherlock stehen und besah sich seinen besten Freund genauer. Er sah so Hoffnungsvoll aus.  
“Nun, ich… wenn du Mary fragst, wird sie sicher nichts dagegen haben.”  
Fasziniert beobachtete der CD, wie Ekel und Widerwillen auf Johns Gesicht traten. Beides verschwand aber in der Sekunde, in der es in einem Nahen Busch knackte und ein Einhörnchen hervor sprang.  
“Guck, Sherlock. Es sieht so fluffig aus!”  
“Ja, und es hat vermutlich Tollwut!”, konterte der Lockenkopf und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er John an der Hand weiter zog.

Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis sie es endlich zu dem Blaulicht geschafft hatten. Der Arzt ließ sich von jeder Kleinigkeit ablenken.  
Laut würde Sherlock es niemals zugeben, aber das war doch wirklich ziemlich niedlich, auf eine maskuline Weise natürlich!

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zwei sich an den Händen hielten, aber das erste mal, dass sie dabei gesehen wurden. Donovans und Andersons Blicke Sprachen Bände und nicht mal Lestrade konnte sich eine hochgezogen Augenbraue verkneifen.  
Sherlock war es egal.  
Doch der entsetzte und missbilligende Blick, denn Mary ihm zuwarf, sorgte dafür das er schlagartig los ließ. Das sorgte allerdings nur dafür, dass John mit vollem Schwung in ihn rein rannte und sie beide fast zu Boden gerissen hätte.  
Marys Blick wurde noch eine Spur kühler.  
Das ging nun schon so, seit sie das Baby verloren hatte.  
Nun, was heißt verloren. Es hatte nie einen klaren Beweis dafür gegeben, dass wirklich ein Baby auf dem Weg war.

John jedenfalls hatte dieser Verlust mehr als hart getroffen und von Stund an hatte er wieder deutlich mehr Zeit mit und bei Sherlock verbracht.  
Mary hingegen hatte direkt ein neues Baby machen wollen, was John in seiner aktuellen, psychischen Lage nicht bewerkstelligen konnte. Der Arzt war vor der ehelichen Verantwortung geflüchtet.  
Dafür wiederum machte Mary ihn verantwortlich. Mehr als ein fieses Telefonat hatte er mit der Blondine geführt, wann immer John in seinem alten Zimmer geschlafen hatte, statt nach Hause zu gehen.  
Oder wenn John schon in der Baker Street zu Abend gegessen hatte. Oder wenn John die Praxis schloss, um ihm bei einem Fall zu helfen.  
Nicht das ihn Marys Meinung wirklich interessierte! John war ein erwachsener Mann, der selbst entscheiden durfte wo und mit wem er seine Zeit verbrachte.

Dementsprechend schenkte er der Blondine auch nur einen kalten Blick und übergab John dann dem Notarzt.  
Nicht das der Arzt wirklich was für John hätte tun können. Die Substanz war in der Blutbahn und musste jetzt einfach abgebaut werden. Doch es war schön zu hören, dass der Mann sonst nicht angeschlagen war.  
“Riecht noch jemand Popcorn? Oder ist es Kuchen? Sherlock, wenn wir einkaufen gehen, brauchen wir auch Muffins als Nachtisch!”  
“Nein, John!”, knurrte die mufflige Ehefrau mit verschränkten Armen. “Du kommst mit mir nach Hause ins Bett!”

John war bei der Stimme seiner Frau heftig zusammen gezuckt und starrte sie jetzt an, wie eine Erscheinung.  
Und wieder diesen ablehnenden Gesichtsausdruck zur schau stellend.  
Er zupfte Sherlock am Ärmel. “Wo ist sie hergekommen? Muss ich mit ihr mit gehen?”  
“Ich hab sie angerufen, John!”, mischte sich Greg ein. “Dachte sie sollte bescheid wissen, dass du einen kleinen Zwischenfall hattest.”  
“Pfffft…”, machte John abfällig. “Geht mir gut, blendend! Greg, hattest du schon immer so breite Schultern?”  
Der DI lief puterrot an, sah an sich selbst runter und entschied dann scheinbar, dass er besser nichts darauf antworten wollte.  
‘Interessante Reaktion!’, dachte Sherlock und katalogisierte sie für spätere Analyse.

“Ich bin mir sicher Popcorn zu riechen. Ich hol mir welches!”  
Der Arzt war schon auf halbem Weg seiner Nase nach, doch Mary schubste ihn auf seinen Platz zurück. “John, ich verbiete dir heute Nacht noch weiter mit Sherlock rumzurennen. Sieh doch, was er dir angetan hat! Seinetwegen stehst du unter Drogen! Ich meine das ernst, John. Ich will, dass du mit mir nach Hause kommst!”  
Nun hatte sie John wütend gemacht. “Du kannst mir gar nichts sagen, Vanillehexe! Badest du eigentlich in diesem grässlichen Parfüm?”  
Marys empörtes Gesicht reichte aus, um Sherlock zum glucksen zu bringen.  
Lestrade hingegen hatte wohl genug der Peinlichkeiten mitbekommen und sorgte mit ein paar knappen Worten dafür, dass die Schaulustigen sich verzogen.

“Du hast gesagt, du würdest den Duft lieben!”  
John lachte. “Ich hab gelogen! Sonst wäre ich niemals aus dem verfluchten Haus gekommen. Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock hatte einen Serien-Mörder-Fall!”  
“Du bist aber nicht mit Sherlock verheiratet, sondern mit MIR!”, brüllte Mary zurück.  
“Ja und wenn das mal kein Fehler war! Ich hätte ihn heiraten sollen, wenigstens würde er mich nicht mit Nichtigkeiten nerven, und der Sex wäre bestimmt auch besser!”, konterte John selbstsicher, bevor er einen Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte schlang und ihn zu sich ran zog.  
Sherlock war für einige Sekunden tatsächlich sprachlos über diese Wendung.  
“Ach ja? Zu gutem Sex gehört, dass der Mann einen hoch bekommt. Als Arzt solltest du das wissen!”  
“Als ob ich da bei Sherlock Schwierigkeiten haben würde! Hast du ihn jemals in seinem Lila Hemd gesehen? Wenn er das an hat, braucht er nur dazusitzen, um mich anzumachen!”

“Oh man…!”, murmelte Lestrade irgendwo schwach und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. “Leute, wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr alle erstmal runter kommt und das dann in Ruhe besprecht? Irgendwo privat?”  
Doch entweder hatten die zwei Streithälse ihn nicht gehört, oder sie wollten ihn nicht hören, stattdessen lachte Mary höhnisch und kalt.  
“Ja sicher. Wer soll dir das bitte glauben? Wie oft hast du dein Heterosexualität beteuert? Selbst wenn du Interesse haben solltest, dann bist du viel zu verstockt, um über deinen winzigen Schatten zu springen!”  
“Ach ja, dann schau dir das mal an!”, brüllte John und noch bevor Sherlock mehr tun konnte als zu blinzeln, hatte der Arzt ihn am Kragen gepackt, ihn zu sich runter gezogen und presste seine Lippen auf die seines besten Freundes.

Eigenartige Stille trat an die Stelle seiner sonst so rasenden Gedanken.  
Das hier war nicht, wie Sherlock sich seinen ersten Kuss mit dem Mann seiner Träume vorgestellt hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er in Johns Armen zu schmelzen schien.  
Scheiß auf all die Zuschauer!  
Seine Hände verkrallten sich in Johns flauschigen Pullover und zogen den Blonden daran noch näher heran.  
Sie trennten erst wieder voneinander, als Greg sie unterbrach. “Okay, okay. Ich denke, ihr habt euren Punkt verdeutlicht!”

Als Sherlock Johns Blick streifte, waren dessen Pupillen noch einen Ticken mehr geweitet und er lächelte zärtlich. Um ein Haar hätten Sherlocks Knie unter ihm nachgegeben.  
“Gar nicht schlecht, wo hast du das gelernt?”, fragte John neckisch.  
Sherlock lachte nur. “Janine? War eine gute Übung!”  
Kurz verzog der Blonde das Gesicht. “Ah ja, erinnere mich bloß nicht da ran!”  
Dann fuhren sie doch endlich auseinander.  
Mary war Kreidebleich geworden. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie ihre Wut zurückgewonnen hatte.  
“Ich wusste es!”, fauchte sie bedrohlich. “Ich wusste es! Du hast mir geschworen, dass du nie was mit ihm hattest und jetzt das! Hier ist endlich der Beweis für das, was die ganze Welt schon immer vermutet hat!”

John wirkte einen Moment sehr bedauernd. “Weißt du, Mary, ich wünschte das wäre wahr! Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht die letzten Jahre damit verschwendet meine Gefühle für diesen unglaublichen Mann zu verleugnen. Leider bin ich kein kluger Mann und habe diesen Fehler doch gemacht. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Sherlock, wenn du mich haben willst, gehöre ich ganz dir!”  
Sherlock, dem in der ganzen Situation einfach die Worte fehlten, tat das einzige, was ihm als Antwort einfiel. Er drückte seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss auf Johns.

“Gute Antwort!”, meine John nur. “Und jetzt gehen wir endlich nach Hause! Ich sterbe vor Hunger! Mary, mein Anwalt meldet sich im laufe der Woche bei dir!”  
Sherlock, von Glücksgefühlen nur so durchflutet, von wieder an zu kichern und schon in der nächsten Sekunde liefen sie Hand in Hand wieder zurück durch den Park und hinein in eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich weiß.   
> Das ist jetzt gerade zum Ende hin wirklich klischeehaft Kitschig geworden.  
> Ich entschuldige mich dafür, doch irgendwie war das gerade mal nötig! ;-)  
> Hoffe, es konnte euch für eine Weile unterhalten!
> 
> LG eure Mabji


End file.
